Who we are, what we could be
by thatgirlyouwanttobe
Summary: Me and a friend RP over Facebook. As my favourite book series is The Hunger Games we agreed to create 2 OC's and RP from there. The story will be primarily OC's but we will use characters from the series. Hope you enjoy it :)


**Me and a friend have a tendency to RP over Facebook. My favourite book series is The Hunger Games so my friend (who shares my need to read) and I had the great idea to RP a story. We both created an OC to star but we will still use characters from the novels. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Effie Trinket was up on the stage, big gold wig wobbling slightly, as she reached into the bowl for the boys of district number 12. The reaping for the 46th hunger games was about to finish. James, aged 18, was in his last year as a possible tribute. He glanced across at his little brother, Haymitch (GASP), and smiled. Then his name was called.

Suzie was already on the stage fighting back her tears. She refused to let herself look weak in front of the other tributes who would be watching her later. As she was 18 years old she thought she had escaped the traumas that the games presented but had forgotten it seemed that this year her name would be in more times than ever before...

James walked slowly onto the stage, shocked into an almost dreamlike state. On his way past the girl, without thinking, he put his hand gently on her shoulder, and whispered "it'll be alright". He barley heard the cynical, simpering "awww " that came from Effie.

Suzie began to breathe slightly harder than before. She barley heard the whispers that came from the boy that passed her. The anthem began to play as Suzie desperately tried to place the boy.

James, dying inside, smiled bravely at the crowd, and gave the three fingered salute of district 12. The girl finally felt as though this disorientation had passed, just in time to join in with this symbol of farewell.

Effie then ushered the two inside the justice building. The boy took a seat, dropped his aloof facade, put his head in his hands, and shook with silent, bitter tears. The tears the girl had fought back came out as soon as the girl saw her mother.

James composed himself before Haymitch entered. Haymitch and James were the only surviving members of their family, since both parents had died from starvation. James spent the hour making arrangements for Haymitch to be looked after, and never let go of his brothers hand.

Suzie spent her final hour giving her Mother instructions as to what to do in the event of her death. She also bade her sister a fond farewell. Suzie loves no one else in the world more than she loved her sister.

Effie announced that their hour was up, and they trudged onto the train, accompanied by their mentor, Cayin. She was tall, and looked about 20, despite being about 40. Suzie spent the journey to the train trying to remember every good thing of her life in 12. She was struggling.

Cayin sat them down at the table in the food cart, and tried to console them. She spoke in soft, warm tones, and told the pair that it'd be alright. Suzie tried to compose herself for the cameras but found that no matter how hard she tried to stop them the tears just kept flowing. James put his arms around her shoulders, and said "don't worry, we've still got a few hours before we get to the capitol. I'll look after you, I promise"

'I don't need you to look after me' she replied. For all she knew he was trying to kill her.

That stung. Hard. "ok Sue, but I'm here if you need me. Were both district 12. We've got to stick together". Cayin smiled.

'I suppose you're right' Suzie replied 'but you can't call me Sue! NOBODY calls me Sue' That was a little lie. Her sister called her Sue but Suzie was trying her best not to get upset again.

"will Suze do? I can't say the name Suzie without sounding daft." He grinned sheepishly

'It sounds like some ridiculous name that someone in 1 or 2 would give their child' she replied 'but I suppose it will do'

"if you can think of an alternative, I'm all ears" he said. Then Cayin chimed up in her mellow voice

"Don't be offended dears, but I'm gonna call you both 'button', so you'd better get used to it" she laughed, breaking the tension. James issued a little giggle. (a manly giggle!) The giggle that James came out with really tickle Suzie. She laughed for the first time since leaving 12. "hey!" he said. "it was a manly giggle" Cayin laughed even harder at that.

'If you don't mind me asking, where do I know you from?' Suzie asked him.

"I'm not sure. I've been asking myself the same thing about you since the reaping. I recognise you, but I don't know where from..."

"Neither do I! It's really starting to bother me"

"I assumed I knew you from school but I feel I know you from somewhere else too"

"Agreed" he said, glad she thought he was from school. Internally, he was wishing he hadn't taken this assignment. He hated having to lie to her, and she could lose all trust in him. But if she didn't trust him, she wouldn't survive. But it's hard to focus on protecting someone as pretty as her without getting distracted.

* * *

**We have written more but I thought that the best place to end the first chapter was there :)**


End file.
